Saviour
by alyssialui
Summary: Ginny is cornered on her way to class and only Neville can save the day. Neville/Ginny. Set in DH at Hogwarts.


_A/N: Ginny is cornered on her way to class and only Neville can save the day. Neville/Ginny. Set in DH at Hogwarts. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge: **Six of Clubs: _Write a fic with Neville being heroic_**  
><strong>_

_**_**Pairing God Challenge: **_**_Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley_**_**  
><strong>_**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Ginny walked through the halls with her books to her chest, her bag close to her body and her head down, though her eyes flitted from side to side nervously. She was late to class because she been finishing up an essay. Now if it were Transfiguration or Charms, it wouldn't be too bad. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick would understand, but this class was DADA, or now called, DA.<p>

Ginny shut her eyes tightly as she thought back to the true DA, Dumbledore's Army. She wished that it was still going on, she wished that Harry was here. He ensured they were adequately prepared to fight Death Eaters and anyone who stood in their way. But now, the Death Eaters had taken over the school, he was nowhere to be found and they had been left defenseless.

"Well, well, well, little Weasley," a spiteful voice called on her left. Ginny stopped and looked into the shadows to see a girl, not one girl but two, twins.

"Carrows," Ginny spat back. These girls were just as bad as their relatives and they knew it. They threw their weight around everywhere and were quick to run to their aunt and uncle whenever possible.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class, Weasley?" Flora asked as they walked up to her and began to circle her like vultures waiting for her imminent death.

Ginny squared her jaw and glared at the two of them, "Shouldn't you?"

Hestia laughed, "What do we need Charms for, Weasley? Charms won't help when hexes and curses are flying your way. That's why the best course is DA, which you should be in."

"The Dark Arts are evil, Carrows. We shouldn't be learning how to use them. We should be learning how to defend against them," Ginny said while glancing nervously down the hall. They had reminded her that she was still late and the later she was, the harsher her punishment would be.

And they knew that. They closed the circle to stand just two feet in front of her. Flora grabbed Ginny from under her chin and forced her to look at her. The Carrows were both tall girls and easily a head taller than Ginny. Ginny tried to wrench away from the girl's claws but she held firm, her nails digging into Ginny's flesh. "Listen here, Weasley. I don't know about you and your little fairytale world, but this is reality. This is the way of the world now and it would do you good to realize it sooner than later," Flora spat, her breath hot on Ginny's face.

Hestia drew her wand slowly and Ginny whimpered, "Maybe we should give her a dose of just how bad reality can be."

Flora smirked before releasing Ginny and pulling out her own wand. Ginny looked up and down the corridor. She couldn't reach her wand in time and if she made a run for it, they'd fire at her back. Ginny closed her eyes and waited for the pain, boils or whatever they could think of.

"Hey, what's going on here?" a voice called out. The girls all turned around to see Neville standing at the end of the corridor with his wand trained on the two girls.

Flora and Hestia smiled. Flora kept her wand on Ginny, while Hestia turned towards Neville. "Hello, Longbottom. Fancy meeting you here."

"What are you doing to Ginny?" Neville said, ignoring the pleasantries and slowly walking towards the group.

"We were just teaching little Weasley about the reality of the world, but we'd be able to teach you as well," Hestia smiled.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say, Carrow. Walk away fro Ginny," Neville ordered. He was now within 10 feet from the group.

"What are you going to do about it, Longbottom?" Hestia jeered.

"Stu-" Neville started

"Reducto," Hestia cried while aiming at Neville's stomach.

"Protego!" Neville shouted mid-word to block the spell. "Stupefy! Stupefy!"

The two girls fell in a heap at Ginny's feet. Ginny looked at Neville with tears in her eyes. He rushed towards her and grabbed her arms, "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Ginny threw her arms around his neck, her books dropping to the floor and her tears staining his shoulder. "No, you came just in time! Thank you, Neville!"

Neville blushed and said, "I had to, Gin. Who knows what they would have done?"

Ginny nodded while wiping her eyes. Neville stooped down and picked up her books. "What were you doing here with them anyway?"

Ginny snatched books as her eyes widened, "I'm super late for DA now." She looked to Neville with tears in her eyes silently asking him what to do.

He looked down at his feet and the girls that were still there. "There's not much we can really do, is there?" They both shook their heads and their shoulders slumped. "I'll walk you to class and wait for you outside so you won't have to be alone," he said with a small smile.

Ginny took his hand graciously, her tears completely gone. "Thank you a lot, Neville," she said while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

They both blushed and Ginny looked away. One brave act and she was already crushing on him. But Neville wasn't a one-hit wonder. He had been showcasing his bravery all year, and towards here on more than one occasion. Maybe the crush had been there all along.

Ginny squeezed his hand and Neville smiled at her and squeezed back, his warm hand enveloping hers. Maybe the crush had been there all along.


End file.
